Beck With Powers
3:28Finn168719BCgee is seen, walking on the road carrying a gunstaff *3:29ADgeeBCgee: Bruh. *AD: Heh. I'm bored as hell. *3:29Finn168719BCgee: Why do I bother walking there... *BCgee: And it's odd how Herobrine is considered to be our sibling... *BCgee: Oh well, why did I bother asking myself some questions... *3:31Hiddenlich *CEgee is denouncing religion at the town square *3:31Finn168719BCgee enters the town square *3:31ADgeeHerobrine is killing players in the Minecraft world *3:32HiddenlichCEgee: IF PUREEGEE WAS REALLY A GOD THAT CONTROLS US, WHY DOESN'T MAKE US ALL IMMORTAL? *3:32Finn168719BCgee: Interesting... *3:33Beckitten27i'll probably just do about what i normally do *3:33Finn168719BCgee: But I'm just Agnostic. *3:33HiddenlichCEgee: WHY DOESN'T HE CREATE A DEMOCRATIC UTOPIA FOR ALL TO LIVE IN? *3:33Finn168719BCgee: Because he doesn't care. *3:33Beckitten27beck: well i'm bored *3:33Finn168719BCgee: If he can control us, we would act like a hivemind. *3:34ADgeeHerobrine comes to the world BCgee is in *3:34Finn168719BCgee: But we can't act like mindless ****ing slaves to Pureegee. *3:35HiddenlichCEgee: Pureegee is not our god, he is just a dictator pulling all of the strings in the United 'Gees! *CEgee: All of you worshippers, get off your asses and become more productive in the mornings instead of attending church services! *3:35Finn168719BCgee: An immortal seemly overpowered dictator. *BCgee: If's that what you mean. *3:36ADgeeHerobrine: Same happens with Notch. *3:36Beckitten27beck wanders into the square *beck: this looks interesting *3:37Dudegi WC *there's an announcement on the radio (assuming there is one)* *3:37Finn168719BCgee: Maybe Pureegism is actually created by Weegee to maintain the rules. *3:37Dudegi WCAnnouncer: A new Pureegism Church is going up soon! But we need donations! *3:38Hiddenlich *Malltranari checks his pockets *3:38Dudegi WCAnnouncer: Donate now and get invited to the opening service! *3:38HiddenlichMalltranari: *Thinking* I'm going to help fellow my Pureegists! * *Malltranari leaves his house and goes to the site of the Pureegist church *3:39Dudegi WC *there's a booth nearby which is taking the donations* *Not Weegee: Hello good sir! *3:40ADgeePureegism Church Believer: I'LL DONATE ALL MY MONEY *3:40Hiddenlich *Malltranari grabs his wallet and takes out 45 Geedollars *3:40ADgeeThe believer goes to the booth and throws his wallet at Not Weegee *3:41Finn168719BCgee goes to the Pureegism Booth *3:41Hiddenlich *Malltranari puts 45 Geedollars in the one of the booth's money jars and leaves *Malltranari: So many donors... *3:41Dudegi WCNot Weegee: Thank you good sir *3:41Beckitten27beck conpletely ignores the booth due to not being religious but not wanting to cause trouble *3:41Dudegi WCNot Weegee: Now whose wallet is this again? I cannot just take from it * *Pureegist Zealots are nearby trying to find people to talk to/convert* *3:42Finn168719BCgee: What's the donation for? *3:42ADgeePureegism Church Believer: Mine,sir. *3:42Dudegi WCNot Weegee: Just helping with overall costs *Not Weegee: You have no idea how much more expensive decorative glass is *3:43Finn168719BCgee: Whatever, I'm not in a mood for religion anyways. *BCgee leaves and bumps into the Pureegist Zealots *3:44Dudegi WCNot Weegee: Have a nice day anyway sir *3:44ADgeeHerobrine: Hmmph,believers... *3:44Beckitten27beck walks off *3:44Dudegi WCNot Weegee *thinking*: I can't believe there are people like that *Not Weegee *thinking*: And I have to be NICE to them *3:45Beckitten27beck: what no one realizes is that i NEED all of my money so i have a place to live *3:45ADgeeHerobrine: Not Weegee,I can read your ing mind. *3:45Beckitten27 *thinking* *3:45Dudegi WCNot Weegee: So you're a demon? *3:46ADgeeHerobrine: Not really. I'm like a powerful entity from another world. *3:46Finn168719BCgee shows up with some bruises *3:46Beckitten27beck *thinking* : no one realizes that my life hasn't been easy *3:46Hiddenlich *Malltranari sees Eroto squatting right in front of a tree on the work site *Malltranari: CITIZEN'S ARREST! *3:47Beckitten27beck sits down outside *3:47ADgeeHerobrine: Right now,I could burn all the churchs down,but...I don't feel like so. *3:47Dudegi WCNot Weegee: Well you would be killed for that so... *3:47Hiddenlich *Malltranari tries to dropkick Eroto, but Eroto uses Malltranari's leg to throw him into a plastic cone *3:47Finn168719BCgee: Oh look, a Religious nutjob who saw a Yushee squatting. *3:47Beckitten27beck: no one understands... *3:48Dudegi WC *Beck gets mocked by some stereotypical kids who were eavesdropping* *3:48Hiddenlich *Eroto roars and attacks Malltranari *3:48Dudegi WC *Not Weegee calls the police* *3:48Finn168719BCgee grabs Not Weegee's phone and hangs up *3:48Beckitten27beck: shut up! it's not easy having only yourself to rely on. *3:49HiddenlichEroto: I'm a dinosaur ***hole! I can shit wherever I want to! *3:49ADgeeHerobrine *to Not Weegee*: Heh,how funny. *3:49HiddenlichMalltranari: Never... * *Police sirens are heard from the distance *3:49Beckitten27beck walks further *3:49HiddenlichMalltranari: Touch... *3:49Dudegi WCNot Weegee: You are also sentient! Therefore, you know what you're doing! *3:49HiddenlichMalltranari: My... * *Eroto roars *3:50Finn168719BCgee: Ass.... *3:50HiddenlichMalltranari: LEGS! *3:50ADgeeHerobrine *to Not Weegee*: It seems you don't know me. *3:50Hiddenlich *Electrical energy flows around Malltranari * *Eroto charges at Malltranari, but is stopped when Malltranari grabs him by the neck * *Malltranari rips Eroto's head off of his body, along with his spine *3:51Dudegi WC *Not Weegee was talking to Eroto *3:51ADgeeoh *3:51Dudegi WCNot Weegee: OH MY *Not Weegee: THAT IS NOT WHAT WE DO TO EACH OTHER *3:51Beckitten27beck heads back to where everyone else is out of not wanting to be alone *3:51Hiddenlich *By using his electrical powers, he converts the head into a ball of lightning and throws it at Eroto's body * *It explodes into an electrical discharge *3:52Finn168719The police shows up and tries to apprehend Malltranari *3:52ADgeeHerobrine: This got interesting.... *3:52Beckitten27beck: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE! *3:52Dudegi WC *the police take out their electrical canceling weaponry* *3:52Beckitten27beck: i leave for not even fifteen minutes and this happens! *3:52HiddenlichMalltranari: I WAS ONLY DOING MY CIVIL DUTY AS A CITIZEN TO APPREHEND THIS CRIMINAL! *3:52I never turn backback *3:52Beckitten27beck: why do people act like this? *wbb * *wb *3:53ADgeeHerobrine: Crap,I forgot to take the popconr *3:53I never turn backthanks *3:53ADgeecorn* *3:53Finn168719BCgee sees Malltranari *3:53ADgeewb Shedew *3:53I never turn backAden suddenly teleports next to beck *thanks ad *and beck *Aden: dang it *3:53Finn168719BCgee: He isn't actually doing civil services, he's actually commiting murder. *3:53Hiddenlich *Malltranari's gloves burn off as electricity spirals around his hands *3:53Beckitten27beck: welcome to total chaos- wait, how did you do that? *3:53Hiddenlich *He is unaware of what the police are planning to do *3:53Dudegi WC *the officers approach him* *3:54HiddenlichMalltranari: KODESKAI! *3:54Dudegi WCOfficer: Hands up and no noise! *3:54Hiddenlich *Malltranari tries to grab the face of a police officer *3:54I never turn backAden: leafyishere teleported me here because i ate popcorn which was actually keemstars, so he used a dank meme teleporter device from mars and i suddenly got here *3:54Dudegi WC *the officer stabs a sapper into mall's hand* *3:54Beckitten27ok then *3:54Finn168719BCgee whacks Malltranari's head with a gun staff *3:54HiddenlichMalltranari: ... *3:54Beckitten27beck: i'm sick of this *3:54ADgeeHerobrine: Fire powers? How cliche. *3:55Beckitten27(it was electricity, not fire.) *3:55Hiddenlich *Malltranari's loses all of the electrical energy he has *Malltranari: Er... what did you do? *3:55Dudegi WCOfficer: You're under arrest *3:55I never turn backAden: uh i wonder what is happening *3:55Beckitten27beck: no clue. *3:55Finn168719BCgee: Just for murdering Eroto. *3:56Beckitten27beck: i walked off for a bit and when i returned i saw this mess *3:56Dudegi WC *the officers cuff Mall with strange energy cuffs* *3:56I never turn backAden: oh *3:56Beckitten27beck: this is no way for people to treat each other though. *3:56HiddenlichMalltranari: MY LAWYER WILL GET ME OUT OF THIS! HE KNOWS THE LAW BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU! *3:56Dudegi WC *it's so he can't make metal handcuffs into an electric trap* *3:56HiddenlichMalltranari: I DID NOTHING WRONG! * *Malltranari is put into a police car *3:57I never turn backAden: yeah *3:57ADgeeHerobrine: The show's over,and I forgot the popcorns. *3:57I never turn backMANGOMAN PM OMG *3:57Beckitten27(i just realized beck has no special abilities whatsoever, but i have no ideas) *3:57Dudegi WC *Beck feels the burden of having no powers and no way to help* *3:58Hiddenlich *CEgee and his crowd have left the town square *3:58Dudegi WC *Cuz who will listen to you if you can't even defend yourself against a giant blast the width of the road* *3:58Beckitten27beck: being ordinary is just hindering me *3:58I never turn backAden: me too *3:59Finn168719BCgee leaves the town square to find CEgee *3:59ADgeeHerobrine: Really....I'm sad the show's already over. I wanted to see an epic battle between that guy and the cops. *3:59I never turn backAden: i might take off my flesh and my skin *3:59Hiddenlich *Eroto's shadow has been permanently scorched into the ground *3:59I never turn backAden: that totally wont kill me *3:59Beckitten27beck: yes it will *3:59I never turn backAden: im calling vsauce on this *3:59ADgeeHerobrine: Welp,what to do now. *3:59Hiddenlich *Beck feels a dark presence from the alleyway *3:59Beckitten27beck: what? *beck: something's wrong *4:00Dudegi WC *a bat comes out* *4:00Beckitten27beck: oh *4:00Dudegi WC *it flies off because something moved* *4:00ADgeeHerobrine: I better keep an "eye" on BCgee and CEgee. *Herobrine teleports *4:00Hiddenlich????: *Telepathically to Beck* I have a proposition for you... *4:00ADgeeAD comes in *4:01Beckitten27beck is confused *4:01I never turn backAden: why does everything i walk into *Aden: make no sense and i do nothing for the rest of the day *Aden: im sick and tired of this *4:01Hiddenlich????: Just come into the alleyway if you are interested... *4:01I never turn backAden: today i will become a vampire *4:01Hiddenlich????: People will be jealous *4:02Dudegi WC *Aden sees the bat land on his head* *4:02I never turn backAden: YESS PLEASE SUCK MY BLOOD *4:02ADgeeAD: Aden,it doesnt work with that type of bats. *4:03Beckitten27beck is thinking about what to do *4:03Dudegi WC *Aden gets the idea of fusing with the bat* *4:03Hiddenlich *Beck is given a Bioware-styled decision wheel 1. Go investigate the alleyway 2. Ignore the voice 3. Leave the area 4. More options... *4:03I never turn backAden: nah that sounds weird *4:04Finn168719The bat starts pulling Aden's hair *4:04Dudegi WC *the bat starts eating it* * *the bat thinks his head is some giant rodent that isn't moving* *4:04I never turn backAden starts nodding so fast *Aden runs around in circles while he does it *4:05Dudegi WC *the bat flies off* *4:05Hiddenlich *???? waits for Beck to respond *4:05I never turn backAden: thank god 4 u kidliness *4:05Beckitten27beck cautiously goes to investigate, figuring she has nothing to lose *4:05ADgeeAden was part bald *4:05Hiddenlich????: I am glad you could come *4:05Beckitten27(i realy have nothing to lose) * *really *4:05Hiddenlich *???? comes out of the brick wall of a building *4:05ADgeeA strange figure follows Beck *4:05Finn168719The civilians started laughing at Aden for being partially bald *4:06Beckitten27beck: i'd better not be making a mistake *4:06Hiddenlich????: Oh no, you are not making a mistake at all *4:06I never turn backA other bat appears *Aden: ohg god no *It turns into a Vampire *4:07Hiddenlich????: Here's the deal: I will grant you an elemental power of any kind. All you need to do is drink this bottle of fluid *4:07I never turn backAden: ohg *The vampire sucks Aden's blood *4:07Hiddenlich *The bottle's fluid looks like murky watter * *Water *4:07I never turn backAden: owg *The Vampire turns into a bat and flies away *4:07Finn168719Aden realizes that the sun is still around *Aden starts burning *4:07I never turn backAden: HELP ME *4:07Finn168719The vampire also burns *4:08Beckitten27beck drinks it, figuring she'll probably get killed or something if she doesn't *4:08I never turn backAden starts to run around in circles *Aden: BECK I NEED THAT *4:08Hiddenlich *Nothing happens *4:08I never turn backAden: HELP *4:08Hiddenlich????: Now, what kind of powers would you like? *4:09I never turn backAden falls down in a shady area *4:11Hiddenlich????: Do you want some suggestions? *4:11Beckitten27beck: sure *4:13Dudegi WC *a siren can be faintly heard in the distance as the "silence breaker" for the city area* * *or suburban, whatever the case is* *4:13Hiddenlich *A magical BioWare wheel appears is Beck's hands 1. Fire 2. Water 3. Earth 4. Life 5. Necromancy 6. Wind 7. Stone 8. Shapeshifting 9. More options... *4:14Dudegi WCShapeshifting could come with other elements though *Unless it's just the literal shape and none of the other parts *4:14Hiddenlich(It just changes your form. It doesn't grant you extra abilities) *(It could make you invisible too) * *The 9 option becomes electricity *????: Oh, you probably don't know how to work that. You just turn the knob in the middle to whatever power you want * *4:31Beckitten27beck: earth. it has a good balance between offense and defense * *4:32Hiddenlich*???? grabs Beck's arm and lifts it up towards the sky *????: Shrivnu casatoia acka tesua... **Lightning strikes Beck's hand, empowering her with the power of earth *4:33I never turn backone of Aden's eyes falls out, his skin and flesh on his hand fall out, and he looses some teeth *4:33Hiddenlich*The lightning also gave Beck a strange tattoo *4:33I never turn backAden: wow, being a vampire in sun grants me healing powers too *4:33Hiddenlich????: I'm glad we could do business with each other **???? enters the brick wall and leaves the alleyway *4:35Dudegi WC*there is no trace of him once he disappears* *4:35Beckitten27beck: wow *4:36Dudegi WC*more bats fly through the alley* *4:37I never turn backAden: i am totally not hurt and no ones needs to help me at all *One of Aden;s ears fall off **Aden's *4:37Beckitten27beck walks off *4:38I never turn backAden: everyone is so helpful and kind in this world *Aden: i will not die right now *4:38Hiddenlich*An ambulance pulls up next to Aden *Driver: GET THAT MAN IN HERE! HIS NECROSIS WILL BE FATAL IF WE DON'T GET HIM SOME HELP! **The paramedic carefully lead Aden to the back of the ambulance *4:39I never turn backAden: i think i need sunblock *Aden: being a vampire is great *Aden faints *4:41Beckitten27beck: so now where would be a safe place? *4:47Dudegi WC*Beck remembers that beyond the city becomes more rural areas with sandpits and forests* *4:49Beckitten27beck heads off, looking to try and figure things out in an area where people won't get hurt *beck: wow this is taking a while *4:57Hiddenlich*There is a massive boulder in the middle of a prairie *4:58Beckitten27beck: this looks like a good place Category:Unfinished Roleplays